Pure Happenstance: Revised and Rewritten
by KP02
Summary: When three demigods land in the world of ninja, they have to figure out why they're there and how to get home. When demigods continue to show up, the mystery continues. Set after the Naruto's training trip, when Sakura gets cool.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this is my attempt at a rewrite of my story "Pure Happenstance". I wanted to make them older and more experienced, and the story to have better writing. Let me know if it worked! It's kind of short, but hopefully I'll be updating quickly.  
**

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the ground, watching Saskue and Naruto spar. They would injure each other seriously fairly soon, she would heal them, they would insult each other and begin fighting again. It was a cycle that tended to repeat itself on her days off from work and training. She didn't mind too much, she was just glad that they were alive and with her, not locked up somewhere or with a snake-wielding pedophile. She shuddered slightly at the thought of Orochimaru.

"So they're at it again." Kakashi's voice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up to see him standing there, nose buried in his book.

"Yep. They're almost done though." Sakura responded, noting that both were beginning to slow, although most would say that they were going at harder than ever. They only did that right before they stopped.

"Hm. I suppose I should wait before I make my announcement." He said. Sakura frowned.

"What announc-" A blast of light cut her off, temporarily blinding her. She leapt into a defensive stance, despite not being able to see the threat, or even if there was one.

"Naruto, if this is you, I'm going to kill you!" She yelled.

"It's not me, Sakura-chan!' He called.

"Saskue?" She growled. The light was still going, and it better not be some sort of attempt at leaving.

"Hn. No." Was the only reply.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She checked just in case this was some sort of weird training exercise.

"Of course not, you're my favorite students." Was the cheerful, if tense reply.

"We're your only students!" Naruto yelled.

"Exactly!" He said.

"That doesn't even make-" Sakura's sentence cut off when the light faded and revealed three teens lying on the ground. One of them, a boy, opened sea-green eyes and stared straight at her.

"Pink hair…Aphrodite?" He mumbled before apparently passing out. The four ninjas stared at them, shocked.

"Well. That was odd." Kakashi remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do we do with them?" Naruto asked, poking the boy in a leather jacket. There were two boys and girl, all of them dressed strangely. Not that anyone in the ninja world could really talk about dressing strangely. Especially if they knew Gai and Lee. Sakura studied them a little more carefully, rather than the cursory medical look she had done when they first appeared. The boy with sea-green eyes also had tousled black hair and wore a bright orange shirt with strange writing on it. Denim pants and sneakers completed the ensemble. The other boy was shorter, and also had black hair. His skin was pale as death, and when she touched him to check his pulse, he was cold as a corpse, but he still had a pulse. The girl had short, choppy hair with a blue streak, and also wore all black. She had a silver circlet on her head and seemed to emit an otherworldly glow.

"Sakura? Are they dead?" Kakashi asked. She looked up from where she was kneeling beside them.

"No. But…they are…odd." She answered. Saskue activated his Sharingan and stared at the strangers.

"They don't appear to be ninja." He said calmly. Sakura frowned.

"What about her?" She questioned, pointing at the girl. Saskue focused on the black haired girl and his frown deepened.

"There is something like a jutsu on her, but the purpose is…not apparent." He deactivated the Sharingan.

"So now what? Should I get Tsunade baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Kakashi appeared to be considering this, then nodded.

"Yes. Naruto, you and Saskue go get the Hokage. Sakura, you and I will say here, make sure they stay asleep." Saskue and Naruto took off running and were back within minutes, Tsunade in tow.

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked.

"They just appeared. They haven't woken up, and there is no sign as to who or what they are." Sakura answered, still monitoring them. Tsunade knelt beside her.

"Condition?" She barked.

"Healthy, but unconscious. That one," she pointed at the corpse-like boy, "appears to be dead in appearance and temperature, but his heartbeat and breathing is normal." Tsunade checked him, then made a handsign. Four ANBU appeared.

"Take these three and secure them in an underground hospital room." The ANBU quickly picked up the teens and left.

"Well, I suppose my news that I've re-entered you three in the Chunnin Exams is rather unexciting." Kakashi commented before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I hate it when he does that!" Naruto yelled, running towards the village. "Kakashi-sensei, you bastard! Get back here!" Sakura grinned. It really was like old times around here. Her smile faded a little when her eyes fell on Saskue. She still didn't know all the details of how Naruto had brought him back. She hadn't been at the final fight, hadn't even known it was happening. Neither of the boys had told her what had happened, and she hadn't asked. For one, it seemed like something almost sacred had happened between them. For another, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what could have happened that left them both beaten unconscious, Naruto with a gaping hole in his shoulder.

"Sakura." The Uchiha's deep voice jerked her out of her thoughts. She mentally shook her head. That was happening far too often lately. Now she and Saskue were alone in the training ground.

"We should find the others." He said. Sakura nodded and they began walking towards the village. Sakura smirked when she realized that her younger self would be utterly ecstatic right now, thinking that this was a date with Saskue-kun!

"Where do you think they are?" She asked as they approached the middle of town.

"Naruto has probably given up by now and is at Ichiraku's." He answered. Sakura nodded in agreement. If there was one thing you could count on with Naruto, it was his love of ramen.

Sure enough, when they got to Ichiraku's, there was Naruto, Iruka by his side.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura chirped, taking the stool of Naruto's other side, Saskue next to her.

"Hello Sakura, Saskue. Looking for Naruto?" The academy teacher said.

"Yes. He ran off after Kakashi-sensei when he said that he had entered us in the Chunnin Exams." Sakura explained.

"You three are entered? I thought you would be helping with them." Iruka commented.

"We're all still genin, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, "even the teme didn't pass!" Saskue growled on the other side of her and she quickly spoke up to deflect the brewing argument.

"Do you know where they'll be held?" She asked.

"Why, here in Konoha." Iruka answered.

* * *

"Why hello, my adorable little students! Hokage-sama has a mission for us, so chop chop!" He said, giving an eye-smile. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"How long ago did she want us?" She asked.

"Oh, I believe time is relative, don't you?" He answered, still smiling. Sakura shook her head and started towards the Tower.

"C'mon, let's just hope she's drunk."

* * *

**A/N: And now we have a tiny, itty bitty plot begin to poke its head up! Sadly, our demigods are still not awake… Next chapter, promise! I'm thinking about doing it in mostly Sakura and Nico's POV. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys should be proud of me. Five pages, 2,046 words. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written in any of my fics in a very, very long time. Anyways, please observe that this is supposed be a sort of crack fic. One that also has serious moments. But just a few.**

* * *

A few minutes later, Team Seven was standing at attention in front of Tsunade. Well, as much as they ever did.

"What do you need, Baachan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade handed Kakashi a scroll.

"You four are going to be guarding our visitors. There will be ANBU stationed there, but I want you there as well. When they wake up, make friends. See if you can find out why they're here. Then report back to me." She said. The four nodded and made for the hospital. It didn't take long to get there, and they were soon sitting in various spots around the room, wondering how exactly hospital chairs could be so uncomfortable.

* * *

When Nico woke up, he knew he was underground. Which definitely didn't make sense, since the last thing he remembered was sparring with Percy while Thalia watched. He strained to think back and remember what had happened to knock him unconscious. He doubted Percy would have done anything, and even if he had, then why would he be unconscious? He was still trying to figure out what was going on when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"How long are they going to be asleep? This is boring!" The voice whined.

"Hn. Be more patient, Dobe." Another said.

"Sakura-chan, how are you not bored? That's a giant book you're reading!" The first voice said, presumably ignoring the second. Nico took a moment to note that they were using Japanese honorifics and words. He had accidentally shadow-traveled there enough to recognize them.

"Because it interests me." A new voice spoke, she sounded a lot like Annabeth.

"Naruto, you need to work on your observational skills. What can you see about these three?" A fourth voice said, sounding older and somewhat bored.

"Well, they're all weird. And that one is breathing faster than the other two." The first voice pointed out, Nico noted his name as Naruto.

"You're right. That shouldn't happen, unless…" The girl trailed off and Nico could feel her move closer, leaning over him. He evened out his breathing the best he could.

"You can open your eyes. We won't hurt you." She said flatly. Nico did so, sitting up rather sheepishly. Obviously life as a demigod had made him far too paranoid for his own good. Of course, when he noticed all the weapons these people carried, he began to rethink that conclusion. Paranoia could definitely be a good thing sometimes. He automatically checked to make sure that his skull ring was still in place, and was relieved when his fingers brushed against the cold steel.

"Who are you?" The girl standing next to him asked. He looked at her, only just now realizing something.

"You have pink hair." He said dumbly. He had never seen anything like that before: even the daughters of Aphrodite didn't go that far.

"Yes, I do." The girl said, tapping her foot irritably.

"Sakura-chan's hair is pretty!" A blonde in the corner put in. He had on bright orange and black, eye-searing orange. Nico frowned. These people were weird.

"Um, is it natural?" He blurted out, then almost pounded his head on the wall. He hadn't asked questions like this since the first time he'd met Percy.

"Yes, it is natural. Now do you mind answering my question?" The girl asked, a vein in her forehead starting to throb.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo." He answered, looking around the room to check it better. Percy and Thalia were in two other beds on either side of him. There was a dark-haired boy sitting in a chair near the blonde boy, close enough to show they knew each other, but not close enough to show that they were friends. A man was reclined in a chair by the door, a mask covering half his face and a weird headband that they all wore covering his left eye. A shock of silver hair stuck up from his head, and he was reading from a bright orange book that looked rather questionable. Nico looked back to the pink-haired girl.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital." She answered, picking up his wrist and checking his pulse, then looked at him, concern in her eyes.

"Did you know that your temperature is far below normal?" She asked. He shrugged, tugging his arm out of her grasp.

"I've always been that way. No big deal." He muttered, wishing that Percy was awake. His cousin was much better at dealing with strangers. He tugged the pillow out from behind him and threw it at his cousin's prone form.

"Oi, Surfer Boy! Wake up!" He called. Percy groaned and batted the pillow away.

"Go away, Nico. There's leftovers in the fridge." He muttered and rolled over. Nico rolled his eyes.

"This is why Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain." He informed the four strangers, who just gave him a strange look.

"Percy! Annabeth's coming and she looks mad!" He called, sure that would get him up. Sure enough, Percy immediately sat straight up.

"Wha-where?" He asked, hair sticking in all different directions. Nico snickered despite the fact that they might be in danger. As a demigod, he was used to it, and was able to multi-task quite well. Percy looked around, a confused look quickly coming to his face.

"Where are we?" He asked. Nico shrugged.

"The hospital, apparently. Wake up Thalia?" Percy tossed a pillow at the girl. Thalia immediately sat straight up, reaching for a weapon and apparently not finding it.

"Where are we?" She questioned, voice sharp.

"The hospital, according to Nico." Percy answered, watching the four strangers in the room.

"Why are we in the hospital? Did Death Breath do something?" She said, staring at Nico suspiciously, completely ignoring the four dangerous looking strangers in the room.

"Seriously? Percy is the one with the horrible luck!" Nico protested.

"Since when do I have horrible luck?" Percy asked.

"Two prophecies predicting what may or may not be your death. I call that bad luck." Nico pointed out. Percy just shrugged, then stared at the pink haired girl.

"Did you know you have pink hair?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that? Do you think I never look in a mirror or something? Yes, I know I have pink hair." She ranted. The three demigods focused on the other boys. The blonde one rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"She's kinda defensive about her hair." He said, then perked up, "I'm Naruto, number one ninja! Believe it!" He said, pointing at them. The three of them stared at him in disbelief.

"Um, did you say _ninja_?" Percy questioned.

**Half an Hour Later…**

"So, you guys are like real-life ninja?" Percy was apparently having problems with this concept, and the dark-haired boy-Saskue, Nico thought they said his name was-was starting to look severely annoyed. The pink haired girl-Sakura-was looking annoyed as well, but she had been that way the whole time.

"Seriously Percy, compared to some of the stuff we've seen, how are ninja that amazing?" Thalia pointed out. Nico was inclined to agree, although he was fairly surprised that he hadn't heard of ninja, he had traveled a lot, not to mention that his dad was the god of death, which one would think that ninja dealt a lot with.

"Well, now that we have the boring things out of the way, we really need to ask you guys some questions. Like who you are and how you got here." The older man-Kakashi-said perkily, still not looking up from his book. That was seriously ticking Nico off. He'd had enough of apathetic adults in his life, he didn't need another one, even as a passing acquaintance.

"Well, we did tell you our names already. And we were just…hanging out when there was a bright light and the next thing we knew we were waking up here." Nico lied quickly. They didn't know these people: who knew if they would be alright with the three being half-god. Of course, it seemed as though they probably dealt with enough weird stuff already that it might be alright, but better safe than sorry.

"You're lying." Kakashi announced. Nico raised an eyebrow. The man hadn't looked up from his book; how did he know if he was lying or not?

"I don't know what you're lying about, but there's something you're not telling us." He said decisively, finally putting away the book. Nico promptly decided that he preferred it when the man's gray eye wasn't drilling into his soul. He wasn't nearly as good as Nico's father, but it was still enough to make him uncomfortable.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nico said blandly. He had lied to the Lord of the Underworld, he could lie to this ninja. The man sighed and nodded at Saskue.

"Ask him a few questions in private." He ordered. Nico was fairly certain that a guy barely older than him couldn't get him to say anything. That is, he thought that until the boy's eyes turned red with some sort of black things spinning inside. Then he was somewhere else, a room that looked suspiciously like the Hades cabin at camp, only with pictures along the walls that Nico recognized as moments in his life. Saskue was with him, but the others had disappeared.

"Where are we?" Nico asked, hating that he didn't know.

"Your mind." The other boy answered blandly, looking around.

"My mind? How did you think that one up? Actually, how did you know what the Hades cabin looks like?" Nico asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not lying. We are in your mind. What is Hades?" Saskue asked, stumbling over the pronunciation.

"Hades? Greek god of death?" Nico prompted.

"That's the Shinigami." Saskue corrected. Nico frowned.

"Shini-that's weird." He muttered.

"What's weird?" This kid was pretty sharp. Nico sighed.

"No reason." He claimed. Saskue leaned against the wall.

"We have 72 hours here. I control it. I can make you go through anything I want. I can also do it the hard way and just go through your memories. So I'd suggest that you tell me what I want to know." He said, nodding at the pictures. Nico glared at him and for a moment they had a staring contest, until Nico crossed his arms.

"Fine. I'm assuming you guys have gods?" He asked. Saskue shrugged.

"We have Kami and the Shinigami, but unless you're a Jashinist, most don't really believe in them." He answered. Nico ran a hand through his hair.

"Great. Well, where we're from, there are these guys called the Greek gods. To give you the really simple version, they have a really bad habit of falling in love with regular people. When they do that, they have children. Thalia, Percy, and I are products of these relationships. There are more of us, and we tend to attract monsters. There's really only one place that's safe for us. Camp Half-Blood. We were there, practicing our swordfighting, when there was a bright flash of light. Thalia was telling the truth, she just left some out." He finished. To his credit, Saskue seemed to be taking this rather well. At least, he didn't appear to be affected in the least. Or maybe he was just that type of guy.

"So, who are your parents?" He asked.

"Percy is the son of Poseidon, god of the sea, Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, god of the sky, and I'm, the son of Hades. God of death." Nico answered, bracing himself for the look of disgust that always came. Surprisingly, it didn't this time.

"Interesting." Saskue mused, "do you have any bloodlines?" Nico frowned.

"You mean, like abilities?" He questioned. Saskue nodded.

"Well, Percy can control water. Thalia's great with lightening. I can, um, summon the dead. And generally tell if I'm underground." He left out talking about the fact that he knew other demigods, ones not at Camp Half-Blood, that had the same parentage and different abilities. That was his secret.

"Interesting." Saskue said again, apparently not caring that Nico was a freak. In the next instant, the world swirled and he was back in the hospital room. He blinked.

"That was weird."


End file.
